A Nicer Day
by Lily Vendrem
Summary: Being stood up isn't so bad when you've got a Sasuke. Slight SasuNaru


Naruto sighed, flopping back in the grass. He should have known it was too good to be true. Sakura had finally agreed to going on a date with him, but she had stood him up. They had agreed to meet at the bridge for breakfast, but that had been hours ago. Like FIVE hours ago. No message, no call, no nothing. 

"I don't know why I'm still here.. I should just go eat something at Ichiraku's and find someone to spar with.. I think Neji's home. Maybe Shino..," Naruto mumbled and sighed again, getting up.

Jumping to the rooftops, he made his way to the aforemtentioned ramen stand and took a seat.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun! What can we get for you," Ayame asked him sweetly.

"Miso ramen, please." He answered dejectedly. Ayame looked at him in confusion, but said nothing about his unusually depressing attitude. The blonde folded his arms across the countertop and rested his head on them. For a minute all was quiet in his mind, but of course, that never lasted long when he wanted it to.

"What's up with you, dobe? I thought you had a date with 'Sa-ku-ra-chan'." A familiar cocky voice questioned from his left. Great. How could this day get any worse?

"I don't want to talk about it, so if you could, just for once, be nice enough to not rub it in my face, I'd be most grateful." The Kyuubi vessel replied, not lifting his head. He heard Sasuke place his order before a hand rubbed softly over his back. A rare gesture, to be sure, but Naruto didn't say anything about it. Their food came a minute later and the hand disappeared from his back in favor of feeding its owner. They ate in companionable silence, which was only punctuated by the sounds of Naruto's slurping and the typical rush of mid-afternoon business outside.

Once finished, Naruto reached for his wallet only to be stopped by Sasuke's hand on his wrist as he placed money for both of their meals on the counter, thanking Ayame. The Uchiha then proceeded to pull Naruto out of the stand.

"What are you doing, teme? I have places to go, you know." Naruto growled at the older teen angrily. Sasuke got to angst in peace, why couldn't he?

"Don't lie to me, dobe. You've got no where important to be, and you're upset. It doesn't suit you. So we're going to go do something." Naruto stared in disbelief at his friend as the other male dragged him through the crowded streets to who-knows-where, wondering just what the hell was going on.

Before he knew it, they were at the local park. Sasuke dragged him over to the closest swingset and pushed him down on the only available seat before giving him a decent push, sending him forward. Naruto immediately readjusted himself on the seat and let Sasuke push him, all thoughts of Sakura standing him up completely forgotten as he swung higher and higher. He looked up at the sky and the sensation of floating slid over his body and he couldn't help but grin wildly. It didn't take long for him to laugh and tell Sasuke to push him higher, which the Uchiha complied to easily. Once Naruto deemed himself high enough, he jumped off and landed in the middle of an intense game of soccer. Sasuke ran over to him, and without really thinking about it, wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him out of the game before he got hit with a ball or something.

They stood that way for a while, ignoring the comments mothers were making at their rather intimate display, instead choosing to watch the children (many of which were up and coming ninja that they remembered from the days the helped Iruka at the Academy) as they ran to an fro between the goal posts trying to out-run and outsmart the other team.

"Ready to go do something else," Sasuke inquired after a while as he pulled away from his teammate.

"Like what?"

"I don't know? What do you feel like doing?"

Quite a few things went through Naruto's mind in that moment, most of which were very inappropriate for the current situation, so he settled on something that both he and Sasuke liked doing. It was almost that time of day anyways..

"Let's race to Hokage Mountain!"

"Alright. Any conditions?"

"Yeah! The loser has to do any one thing for the winner." Naruto grinned cheekily at his own statement. Sasuke nodded. Oh the things he could do with this if he won. They got ready to take off, and with a loud "BANG!" from Naruto, they were off, running full speed to the mountain, jumping rooftop to rooftop constantly trying to get ahead of one another.

They were quickly coming up on the face of the mountain, the last stretch. With one last burst of energy, Sasuke just barely beat Naruto to the head of the Fourth. He flopped down gracefully, panting a little. Naruto laid down flat on the stone, breathing heavily. 'Damn, Sasuke's fast. I don't remember him being that fast before..' Naruto grinned and sat up, facing Sasuke. "Well, you win. What do you want?"

The Uchiha only smiled and turned toward the setting sun. "I'll let you know later, I haven't decided yet." Naruto easily accepted this and turned his attentions to the multi-colored sky before him. They watched as the sun set into the far distance, a ball of electric orange sinking into the trees. For a while after, they were silent as they watched the slowing activity of the village below them.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Sasuke spoke. "I'll walk you home. You've got a mission tomorrow and you need to prepare."

"Yeah.." Naruto stood and stretched slowly before following Sasuke back down the mountain. The blonde linked arms with his friend, for once not feeling the need to talk. The walk to Naruto's apartment seemed to go by all two quickly for the teens, and it was only once they were right at the blonde's door that Sasuke decided to speak.

"I believe you owe me something now?"

"What? Oh! Yeah, I do. What do you want?" Naruto looked at him through the dim light, trying to make out his face.

"Close your eyes and hold still."

The blonde did so without hesitation, and Sasuke smirked despite his nervousness. He placed a hand softly on his friend's cheek and held him steady as he pressed his lips against the younger boys. Naruto's eyes flew open in suprise, but he didn't resist as Sasuke moved against him, pushing him against his door gently. After a moment, Sasuke pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm no Sakura, but I hope I made you feel a little better, Naruto. Good night, and good luck on your mission tomorrow." And with that, Sasuke was gone.

Naruto opened his door in a daze, not really paying attention to what he was doing as he brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. As he laid down though, he couldn't help but grin. "No, Sasuke. You're no Sakura. But I can definitely live with it if you're gonna act like that."

-----

**Yeah. Because I don't understand my mother's weirdo GIMP thing. But whatever.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
